Birthday Billiards
by JesskaEspy
Summary: STORY (3/6) Basically, I am planning to add a series of 6 ONESHOTS to my collection. My birthday is coming up, and there for each of the stories will have some mention of a birthday in them. All stories have a different pairing. In this story, Ianto thinks his colleagues have forgotten his birthday, so he goes to the local bar, finding some familiar faces Jack/Ianto guyxguy


OKAY! This is a story in a series of one shots I have planned. 6 days till my birthday, means six birthday related stories for a few different pairings! It's lilook at ke a birthday present from me.. to me!

Oh god. I hope this works. This is story 3 out of 6.

Disclaimer- These pretty boys aren't mine. (They're eachothers.) No, but really, this story is completely fictional, sadly. Though there are a lot of JackxIanto scenes in the show ay. And - really? Has no one thought of a ship name yet. Or is it just been that long that I've forgotten?

EDIT: The lovely taylorpatta has informed me that the ship name is apparently ' Janto' . Thankyou, much appreciated :D If you want to check out her profile, look in the reviews.

An IantoXJack Fic CH01- ONESHOT

Birthday Billiards

It was just like any other day at the Torchwood hub, but to a certain Welshman in a suit that complimented his body shape perfectly, it wasn't. It was Ianto's birthday, but by the actions and mood of Torchwood's crew, it didn't seem like it. Ianto was hurt internally by this. He was loyal to all of them all the time, the least they could do was acknowledge his turning of age.

By the end of the day, his emotions were showing somewhat, effecting his attitude and performance. He even snapped at Toshiko for simply asking what he was doing that night. He knew he was going to be alone tonight, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

When it was time for the crew to leave, Ianto went straight home, thinking whether or not he should just spend his night drinking at the local bar or just sit at home wallowing in his self-pity. He decided against the latter and changed into a more casual outfit, consisting of a buttoned plaid tee and jeans. It was more smart-casual, but it was more appropriate compared to his usual suit.

He headed into his favourite local bar. 'So much has happened here' he thought to himself as he approached the entrance. He walked in, the purple lights almost blinding him so he almost didn't see a familiar American standing in a far corner. Ianto figured that Jack being here was just a coincidence as he was also known to come to this bar often. He was about to just shrug it off until he heard a familiar voice. Despite hearing the voice everyday, Ianto still didn't know who it belonged to. He changed his course, blindly following the inviting feminine voice. Instead of approaching the bar stools, he found himself walking to a small group of people surrounding a pool table that he now identified as his colleagues. All of them were there; Owen, Toshiko, Gwen, but more importantly; Captain Jack Harkness.

"Nice of you to finally show." Jack said with a slight tone of humour accompanied by a flash of his flirty grin. If it was anyone that he wasn't closely aquainted with, Jack's smile would've made them stop in their tracks. But the all too familiar Welshman, Ianto, was already used to the smile that barely dusted his cheeks with a blush.

"Yeah mate, we were beginning to think you wouldn't show!" Owen added, tapping his watch with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh? Impatient? Waiting to stick your tongue down some poor blonde's throat?" Ianto retorted with a wink. He expected a witty comeback, but all he got back was a fake look of hurt and a light slap on the back. No one there could deny that it was unlike Owen to already make an approach on a nieve hottie.

The group conversed for a while, taking turns shouting drinks for the group based on who lost the last game of billiards. Whenever a game was being played, nearly everyone seemed to have their own spot. Jack leaning against a nearby wall, Tosh and Gwen sharing a table while Owen sat on the lounge next to it, while Ianto just resorted to moving around between his colleagues. It didn't take a genius to see that Owen seemed to be having a streak of bad luck, buying approxiately 3 rounds before he really started losing his temper. Toshiko wasn't much of a drinker, and as a result, felt nauseous after the 9 rounds she partook in. While Gwen accompanied Toshiko to the bathroom, it was Owen's turn, once again, to buy drinks, and with a small huff of annoyance, Owen left Jack and Ianto at their designated spot.

"Honestly, I'm surprised." Ianto said to Jack.

"Why, did you think we would forget?" Jack replied innocently, removing himself from the wall, joining his company by the side of the pool table.

"Well yes, but I'm more surprised you hadn't made a move yet." Ianto smirked as he spoke.

"Let's change that, shall we." Jack said standing in front of the welshman, lightly pressing him up against the table. Ianto felt one of Jack's stern yet gentle hands bring his chin forward, the other caressing his cheek as the pair's lips connected. They shared a short but passionate kiss, parting after just a few seconds. Afterwards, Jack looked at Ianto who was smiling with his toothy grin as if something amused him.

"What?" Jack said slightly worried. "Something on my face?" he questioned again, jokingly covering his face with his hands, hiding his own large smile.

"Ah hah! No, no, no." Ianto spoke tenderly with an amused tone. He grabbed the taller's hands and entwined his fingers with his own. The American was pulled forward into Ianto's arms, being welcomed by a warm embrace.

"You've just never been one for subtlty." Ianto whispered.


End file.
